Randomness
by Snakey Poo
Summary: A collection of Transformers One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

It's Happening Again

It's Happening Again!

"Whee!" Blitzwing yelled as he flew through the air in his robot mode.

"Shut up idiot!" Lugnut yelled pulling him down.

"Nobody will ever understand me. So, I'll express myself through song! Ohhhh, I'm a cucumber! I'm a cucumber! I'm a…"

"Silence!" Lugnut picked him up. Blitzwing's head went from fun to mean.

"Put me down ya dern varmit!" He poked Lugnut in his one eye. He fell out of Lugnut's hand and accidentally pulled off a shoulder piece. His head went back to fun. He put the piece on and fell over due to the weight.

"Hey! That was mine!" Blitzwing's head went mean again.

"Come get it ya Nancy!" Lugnut ran over to Blitzwing only to be flipped on his back. Head to fun.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Blitzwing laughed as he threw the piece at Lugnut.

"Are you titanic malfunctions done yet?" Starscream shouted. Blitzwing's head went to serious.

"I'm sorry. It happens." Head to fun. "A lot actually."

"Oookay. Don't let it happen again!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Blitzwing threw a stick at Lugnut.

"It won't happen again."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Blitzwing threw a rock at Lugnut.

"It's happening agaiinn…" Blitzwing threw Starscream at Lugnut.


	2. Starscream's Dream

Starscream's Dream

Starscream's Dream

"We've lost half the ship commander Starscream!" Megatron yelled

"Aww space barnacles!" Starscream said.

"Shall I commence operation "ha, ha"?" Megatron asked.

"Okay."

"Don't ya wanna wanta fanta! Don't ya wanna wanta fanta! Don't ya wanna wanta fanta! Don't ya wanna wanta fanta!" Megatron sang.

"Huauaua!" Starscream laughed, like Spongebob.

"Ready to die?" Lugnut asked in his pink tutu.

"I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready!" Starscream yelled, happily. The ship landed on earth. Flaagwasg! was the sound Starscream heard.

"Hiya Soundwave! Are you okay?"

"Yes I am! Why do you ask?"

"I heard something dying!"

"That was me playing the clarinet! Now go away!" Starscream left and walked over to a rock.

"Hiya Blitzwing!"

"Hey Starscream." Blitzwing said, getting off his rock of a house.

"Wanna go say hi to Blackarachnia?"

"Nah. She's at a Texas Robot Squirrel Spider convention" The real Starscream woke up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Staarscream woke up in the ocean.

"Hiya creature!" Spongebob said. Thwoom Starscream shot and killed Spongebob.

"Who's next?!"

"Meeee…" Starscream killed Patrick. Starscream then, he killed and destroyed all of the fish who live in and the town of bikini bottom.


	3. The Therapist

Starscream's Problem

Starscream's Problem. 

"Three, two, one you may start now." The therapist told the bot as he reclined in the chair.

"Well it all started two years ago. I had just enlisted in the Decepticon army. Two weeks in and I was already promoted to second in command. I'd always try to impress my superior but Megatron saw it as an act to show off. He'd always point out what was wrong then would hit me to the floor or throw me out a window in front of the entire army. It was humiliating!" The therapist wrote some notes in her notebook.

"And these "Humiliations", they made you fell bad didn't they?" The bot looked at her.

"Yes. I wish I could tell Megatron that I meant no harm!" Starscream burst in to tears. The therapist handed him a box of tissues.

"Why don't you tell him?" she asked.

"He's dead!" Starscream continued crying.

"How'd he die?"

"I killed him!" Starscream stopped crying and started laughing hysterically.

"You killed him? Why?" Starscream looked at her.

"Megatron's problem was from a past experience of being bullied, a deep, rooted, pain. The only cure: OUTER PAIN!" And with that, Starscream flew from the room destroying the roof. The therapist looked at her clipboard. She walked to the waiting room.

"Mr. Cobra commander, your next." Cobra stood up and raised his fist.

"COBRAAA!" The therapist nodded. As they walked into the room. On the wall next to the door hung a plaque. It read: Dr. Mars Attack: Megalomaniac therapist.


End file.
